Winning or losing?
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Kakashi and Gai have a tie breaker for a challenge, but in the end Kakashi realized it was a rather stupid one...in a way.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. also yeah, i know, i haven't written anything in like more than a year i think...but this popped into my head randomly. so here it is!

* * *

Hands shifted through signs as fast as they could. And then, Kakashi heard a crack.

He stood there, frozen, his lone eye wide, and his hidden mouth slightly agape, _No_…He couldn't move out of how shocked he was, _No – _He starred at the green monster in front of him, _The smallest fraction of a second-_

"Hahahahaha! It seems I win this round my esteemed rival!" Gai beamed, and gave the shocked jounin a thumbs up, "It was very close too! Very very close! I have to say I'm impressed!"

Kakashi could only stare wide eyed.

Gai's smile turned into a grin, "Think: Iruka-sensei"

Kakashi gulped and felt himself grow hot, _No – NO WHY_

Gai's grin grew, "Have fun!" and with that he was gone.

Kakashi's breath hitched, for it seemed that he had forgotten to breath. He gulped again, "That was stupid…," he said to himself as a slow realization. He groaned and looked down at himself, "Fuck!"

And with that he was gone with a puff of smoke.

* * *

Kakashi reappeared in Iruka's bedroom, and instinctively knew that the younger man wasn't home due to how quiet the apartment was. He gave a quick deep sigh out of his nose and desperately took off his flak jacket and jersey when it felt too hot. He felt like he was burning up, and his pants felt uncomfortable. He kicked off his sandals and heavily sat on the bed. He ran frustrated hands through his hair and mentally cursed at himself. He vaguely wondered if Iruka had a shift at the mission room. At the thought he heard the front door open, followed by a heavy sigh, thuds of sandals meeting the floor and then a heavier thud of a flak jacket.

Iruka entered his bedroom silently ranting to himself, he didn't become aware of the older man until he was being pinned to the nearest wall and hot, passionate lips met his. He couldn't help but yelp at the surprise – at the very pleasant surprise. He sighed into the hungry kiss, and as if he realized something he half-heartedly pulled away, "Kakashi!" he gasped out, "I wasn't expecting you here so early…," he trailed off when he noticed the dazed look on the older man's face, "Are you alright?" He got a sinking feeling…

Kakashi snapped back to attention, "Hm?"

Iruka gave the jounin a confused look, "Are you alright?"

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Yeah…"

Iruka gave the older man an unconvinced look as he moved to the dresser to place his hitai-ate on, then he pulled out his hair tie and shook out his ponytail. He opened his mouth to say something to the older man, but stopped when he noticed how flushed and out of breath he looked, "Kakashi, are you okay?"

Kakashi swallowed and tried to calm himself, he ran a hand through his hair, "Uh….well…..you see…..uh…" He was finding it hard to think straight, "I…uh…met with Gai…and…you know his stupid challenges…well….it was….um…a tie breaker."

Iruka felt rather confused and concerned, why did Kakashi sound so out of breath? Why did he seem so distracted? _Wait..., _"What was a tie breaker?" he asked with a narrow of his eyes.

Kakashi hesitated, and tried not to think how irresistible Iruka looked, "The…the jutsu…"

Iruka became morbidly curious, "…What jutsu….what does this jutsu do…?" he asked hesitantly.

Kakashi swallowed, and shifted where he stood. His pants felt incredible uncomfortable at this point, "Well…," he just gestured to his groin.

Iruka's eyes dropped to the most evident bulge in Kakashi's pants. Part of him wasn't surprised, and the other part of him was previously irritated from his shift, "I can't believe you two sometimes…," he brought a hand up to his forehead and closed his eyes, "Do you two even think?!" he didn't mean to snap, he really didn't. Kaksashi seemed to weakly move to sit on the bed while he spoke. "Really! The things you two pull sometime-"

"Iruka!"

Iruka stopped at the desperate and nearly whimpering sound of Kakashi's voice. His mixed irritation left him when he saw the pleading look in his lover's eyes, the flushed face, the already shallow breathing. He couldn't help but let out a soft sigh, "What am I going to do with you Kakashi?" his tone was now playful, and a smile tugged on his lips, "What am I going to do with you?"

Kakashi swallowed, "Iruka – Please –," all he could do was stare as the younger man stripped out of his jersey, and pants, the expanse of naked skin made his pants even more uncomfortable. Iruka moved to him, maneuvering him to move back further into the bed. He braced himself on his elbows as the tan body crawled over him and leaned in for a hot kiss. He desperately pulled Iruka closer, subconsciously rocking his hips up towards him. He gasped when he felt hands undo his pants and tug at them. He let Iruka move away momentarily so he could lift his hips and have his throbbing erection freed.

Iruka's mouth went dry when he saw just how hard Kakashi already was. His eyes roamed over the naked man in front of him, and locked on the mismatched desperate eyes. All he did was grin before he leaned down and took the hot erection into his mouth, holding it at the base. The pale hips rocked up into his mouth, and he hummed in response. He wasn't quiet sure how long it took, but it wasn't very long until Kakashi came in his mouth with a shout. He panted as he was pulled up and lips brought him into a sensual kiss. He felt hands pull and tug down his boxers, freeing his own erection. He moaned when they're arousals grinded against each other.

"Iruka," Kakashi panted out, his body felt too hot and tense, it was driving him crazy, "Ruru," his voice came out strained, and chocolate eyes looked down at him. He cupped the flushed tan face that smiled back down at him before moving away. He ran his hands over the hot tan body as Iruka leaned over to the night stand and dug around for the bottle of lube. He took hold of Iruka's erection in one hand and his own in the other. Iruka moaned above him, the tan hips rocking forward towards his hand and back towards the hot erection near his rear.

Iruka tried to concentrate as he poured lube into his hand and reached behind him to replace his lover's hand on the desperate need. He made sure to slicken enough before he positioned himself. He gasped as he seated himself, his eyes locked on the older man's mismatched pair – the strain, the lust, the hunger – it made a shiver run down Iruka's spine. It was all the emotions he has seen, but amplified and nearly incontrollable. He cried out in pleasure when Kakashi thrust into him and hit his prostate dead on, "Oh god -," Kakashi felt so hard and just so good inside of him, the thought alone made his erection twitch and drip precum onto the older man's stomach, "Oh _god_ –" his breath hitched when Kakashi growled and lifted his hips, elevating him, "Ka-," he was effectively cut off when Kakashi rolled them over in one swift motion. Pale hands moved their grip from his hips to his thighs, spreading him, bringing Kakashi's rigid length deeper inside.

Kakashi's hips moved on their own accord, he couldn't quiet grasp his rhythm, all he could feel was how delicious Iruka felt around him, how delicious Iruka sounded, and how delicious Iruka looked. He growled when Iruka arched and writhed under him, tan hands finding purchase on the sheets, "Iruka," his name came out as more of a growl than anything. His breath caught when Iruka came, hard, the younger man's erection spurting cum onto the tan taut stomach, "Oh god –" he heard a noise, and vaguely realized that it came from his own throat, his body shook, and tensed, his hands moved to hips and pressed Iruka flush and in place as he came inside the younger man. He felt hands pull him down for a kiss, the gesture making his eyes open, "-God."

Iruka chuckled – but was cut off by a gasp when Kakashi pulled back and hook one of his legs over his shoulder, "Kakashi-," he let out a loud pleasure filled moan, crying out as Kakashi thrust into him, hitting his prostate every-single-time, "Oh-god – Ka-Kashi – I'm gonna- ah!" he trailed off crying out. His head felt hotter when a strong hand took hold of his erection, and he was gone. His whole body tensed, his hips bucked, and he came again onto his stomach. He felt Kakashi falter and groan as he came, "Oh g-god-" his breath hitched at the sensation, and felt Kakashi slowly pull out. He panted for as he looked up at the older man, a shiver ran down his spine when mismatched eyes were solely focused on him.

"Iruka," Kakashi realized his voice sounded desperate, "Iru- ah!" He gasped when a hot tan hand took hold of his erection and began pumping it, "Oh – G-God –" the other hand came up and pulled him down, bringing him closer to the tan body. Lips sucked on his neck before they moved to his ear, "'Kashi." The younger man's voice sounded husky and sultry and it pushed Kakashi over the edge. He buried his face into the tan and came with a growl in the tan hand.

Iruka stroked the sensitive member in his hand until Kakashi lifted himself up, hot air hitting his sweaty skin. Iruka noticed a flicker in the older man's eyes, and noticed how the strong frame hesitated, "It's fine," he reassured, "I'm rather enjoying myself", he added with a grin.

Kakashi groaned and gave the chunnin a hot kiss before changing their position. He maneuvered Iruka onto his hands and knees and drank up the sight in from of him. He pulled the tan hips towards his own and reached around to Iruka's hardening member, growling when the younger man pushed back against him and a low moan reached his ears. He felt like he was being hasty but he couldn't stop himself, he mentally tried telling himself to make it up to Iruka one way or another. Iruka gasped under him when he entered him again, but the gasp turned into a cry of pleasure when he began to thrust into the tan body, knowing exactly where that spot was.

Iruka dropped to his elbows, changing the angle, feeling Kakashi delve deeper, "Ah-Ka-Kashi – I can't – ah!" he couldn't last long , but he tried and he tried to make the older man come before him, "Love," he breathed out, and contracted around the hard member inside of him eliciting moans from both of them, "Oh –g-god L-love," Iruka was gasping for air, "S-so g-good -," Kakashi groaned above him and strong hands tightened their grip on his hips as he went faster. Somewhere, far far away, a tiny part of him knew he was going to feel this in the morning, and that tiny part also didn't care because it felt too damn good. He tightened his grip on the sheets and he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried – he came with a shout of his lover's name, his cum soiling the sheets under him. His whole body tense and flushed hotter. He could feel himself contract around Kakashi and felt the aroused body falter and jerk as the jounin came inside of him again.

Iruka didn't know how much time passed but they both stayed in that position, Kakashi collapsed over his back, hands on tan hips, both gasping for air. Iruka twitched when Kakashi finally moved and slowly pulled out, an apologetic hand smoothed over his back and gently turned him around.

Kakashi looked down at the younger man, and a soft smile tugged on his lips when sleepy chocolate eyes fluttered to look up at him, "Are you alright?"

Iruka hummed, "Are you?"

Kakashi looked down at himself, "…Kind of…it feels like its wearing off…barely," the chocolate eyes turned from sleepy to concerned, and before the younger man could anything, he spoke, "Anymore Iruka, and you won't be able to walk."

Iruka thought about it, "Just…well…can't you…don't you know a healing jutsu?"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow in response.

Iruka managed a glare, "Don't tell me you know this ridiculous jutsu but not a healing one?!"

Kakashi chuckled, and gave Iruka a soft kiss, "I do…I just…if I don't have to push you that far-"

"Kakashi," Iruka interrupted calmly, and hooked his legs around pale hips, "Are you really passing up an opportunity to practically fuck me all night?"

Kakashi swallowed, the thought alone didn't help his situation, "Iruka-" he was effectively cut off by a hand on his erection, "God-" Iruka gave him a playful smile, and he caved in.

* * *

The next morning – more like afternoon – Iruka woke up as if he was waking up from a hangover. He blearily looked around for the alarm clock that should have been on the night stand but instead found a nearly empty bottle of lube. He groaned at the pain in his rear when he tried to move any further. The body next to him moved closer to him and a warm hand smoothed down his back and over his rear. He happily sighed when the pain receded and slowly went away complete.

Kakashi kissed a tan shoulder in greeting and brushed away the stray strands of hair from the sleepy tan face, "Good morning."

Iruka happily hummed, "Very good morning."

Kakashi chuckled, "Why's that?"

Iruka sighed happily and cuddled closer to the older man, "An amazing night without any consequences," he said simply.

Kakashi smiled and kissed the crown of the brunette's head, "I love you," he said softly, "and…I'm sorry about last night."

Iruka looked up at the mismatched eyes, and noticed the guilt there, "It's okay, love. I told you, remember? I'm not saying that what you did wasn't stupid, with the jutsu and all, but…just because it was stupid doesn't mean I was going to let you deal with it by yourself." He cupped a pale cheek and gave the jounin a smile, "Besides, it ended up being a rather hot night."

Kakashi chuckled, "I guess I ended up winning in a way."

Iruka sighed and shook his head, "Oh, love," he said with a sigh and let his eyes drift back shut. They both drifted back to sleep, sated and calm.


End file.
